Cabin Fever
by SaltyJak
Summary: A raging blizzard, a broken down car, an evil ex-babysitter, the kid she used to babysit, and a conveniently placed cabin in the woods. What do all these have in common? Under normal circumstances, very little. But in this case... They're all part of this story. Once again, you see that there 'M' rating? It's there for a reason.


A/N: So, this... it just happened. That's really all I have to say. I sat down to write, and this happened. My muse is... I guess she got too much sugar? Well whatever, it's a lemon. Actually pretty plot heavy compared to the last one...

* * *

><p>"Great. Just great." the pink hat-wearing sixteen year old mentally cursed his bad luck. He was currently driving through a snowstorm. Easily the worst one he had ever seen.<p>

Then again, living in southern California meant snow was somewhere between rare and nonexistent.

But not today.

To be fair though, he wasn't currently in _southern_ California. He was a little farther north, attempting to drive back from a party at the Dimmsdale ski resort.

He had originally driven up there with his girlfriend, Trixie Tang. After six odd years of him trying to win her affections, he had finally succeeded shortly after starting high school. Their two year anniversary was coming up in a few weeks... not that she cared to remember something like that.

Trixie had been more concerned with finding Remy at this party he had thrown. She had ditched her 'boyfriend' nearly as soon as they arrived to go talk to the waspy teenager. He was apparently_ far_ more interesting than her current 'boyfriend'; what with his infinite supply of money and power.

Timmy sighed as he drove and lightly fingered the velvet box in his pocket. He had attempted to throw it out the window on multiple occasions, but something he couldn't quite place stopped him everytime.

He eventually gave up and rolled up the window, since he was letting far too much snow into the car and his left half was getting a little cold.

The relationship- No, he thought it was a relationship... maybe it was... It didn't matter. Trixie had picked who she was going to stay with tonight.

Timmy looked at the empty passenger seat.

He had contemplated drinking at the party, despite his age... But decided against it. Someone needed to be the designated driver, and seeing as how Trixie was getting very 'friendly' with Remy and drinking like a fish, he figured he'd be the sober driver tonight. He also figured that Trixie would be leaving with him, and that she loved him like he loved her. "I guess not." Timmy rested his chin on the steering wheel of his father's station wagon.

The car was old, older than Timmy and likely older than his father too. It sputtered everywhere it went and backfired if you pushed it too hard, but it always got him where he needed to go. Sure it complained like a babysitter who was never satisfied, but it was reliable enough that even when he had more than enough to get a new car, he didn't and stuck with this hand-me-down from his father.

"Least I've got you." Timmy stroked the dashboard of the car and it shuddered slightly in response."Come on... we'll get there..." _"I hope..."_

_Meanwhile..._

"Son of a whore!" an angry voice rang out through the blizzard as the voice's owner delivered a bumper-shattering kick to the scarlet-red sports car in front of her.

"Of all the times you could get stuck or stall out, it has to be here?!" the red-head and ex-babysitter-turned-lawyer violently kicked her car again. "You suck!"

The car, being that it was a car, did not respond.

Vicky whipped out her phone and looked at the screen. "Awesome. I have no service in the mountains. As usual." she thought about throwing her phone into the nearest snowdrift, but thought better of it and returned it to her pocket. Vicky then attempted to open her car door and made another horrific discovery. "And I left my keys in the car... Motherfu-" she stopped herself and inhaled a deep breath through her nose, then exhaled out through her mouth. "Okay... I'm calm, I'm calm... I'm... Argh...! Fuck!" she kicked her car again, then began walking down the road, which was slowly disappearing beneath the snow.

"Of course they can't salt the roads up here! 'It might harm the ecosystem!' Bah! I'm gonna harm the ecosystem by starting a wildfire in the next few minutes!" Vicky continued walking and slipped in the snow. She fell into a snow bank and stayed there for several seconds before getting up. "And now, just as some delicious icing on the cake, I'm going to freeze to death! Go to a party she says! It'll be fun she says!"

Vicky was referring to something that her sister, Tootie, had told her. Despite being a lawyer that had never lost a case, she was also a lawyer with very few clients, mostly because she was ruthless in her attempts to win. Everyone was quite afraid of her, much like they were back when she was just a babysitter. To remedy this, Tootie had suggested she go to a party and just try to have fun, meet some people, maybe hand out some business cards. Simple stuff.

Unfortunately, Vicky was still Vicky and she had quickly grown irritated by the countless flirtatious remarks she was receiving, so she left the party early and decided she'd drive back to her house. This outing would be chalked up as a loss, but that was fine. Everyone needs a lawyer at some point, even one with a scary reputation.

Vicky wiped the snow off her face and pulled her dark green scarf over her face, leaving just her head from the eyes up exposed. "If there's some God, deity, fairy godparents... anything? Please don't let me die out here!"

She listened intently for several seconds, then scoffed and continued walking.

_Meanwhile again..._

Timmy swerved slightly to avoid a particularly large snowbank and stopped to get a closer look. He rolled down his window to see that this snowbank was, in fact, a car. A red sporty-looking one. Whoever the owner was, they must have abandoned it fairly recently. "Probably a rich snob..." Timmy rolled his window back up and continued his slow drive back to Dimmsdale, his car sputtering all the while.

After another fifteen minutes(and less then a hundred feet) Timmy noticed that... someone... was walking in the middle of the road. "Good way to get run over." Whoever it was, they were clearly female, if the curves were anything to go by. Timmy sighed. His mother and father had both told him to never pick up hitchhikers, they could be anybody. Murderers, rapists, thieves, con-artists... The list went on and on...

The snow-covered figure turned to face his car and stuck out a mittened hand. Green coat, black jeans, dark green scarf. All completely covered in snow. Timmy felt a pang of guilt overtake the thoughts of leaving this poor soul to fend for herself in a blizzard and he pulled up alongside her.

The figure quickly pulled the passenger door open and got in and closed it. "Thanks for stopping, useless car broke down back there..."

"The red one, right?" _"There's something... familiar about this girl..."_

"Yeah, how covered up is it?"

Timmy wished she would pull her scarf down so he could see her face. Her voice, while muffled, definitely sounded familiar. And her hair, despite being covered in a layer of snow, was the most striking fiery red... "By now? I'd wager we won't see it until spring, sorry."

"Perfect." the girl sighed and shook the snow out of her hair, scattering it all over the car's interior. "Er... sorry..."

"No worries, it's just snow. Where are you headed?"

"Dimmsdale."

"Oh yeah? Me too. Still live with my parents in the suburbs."

"Sounds nice. Me and my sister live together in a loft Downtown. She always wanted to get one when she was younger, went on and on about how romantic they felt." Vicky laughed lightly. "Anyway, I needed to get a good job to pay for something like that, so I became a lawyer. Here's my-" Vicki fished through her pockets for several seconds before groaning in annoyance. "I must've lost them when I fell. I wanted to give you my card in case you ever needed to sue somebody."

"That's okay, you can write it down for me when we get out of this blizzard." Timmy chuckled. "So... you enjoy the party?"

"How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. I assumed you were heading back from it, same as me. Was I wrong?"

"No... I was there... My sister fed me some line about making friends and potential clients, so I went and... Ah, it was a waste of time. Snobs say they all have their own personal lawyers, I bet none are as good as me!"

"Well I for one have faith that you're a good lawyer."

"I'm the best... But thanks for the compliment. Why were you up there?"

Timmy sighed sadly and looked at the girl who he barely knew whose face was still hidden by a scarf. "You sure you wanna hear this depressing tale?"

"I don't mind lightening your load a little. It's the least I can do since you saved me from freezing to death." _"__Why do I get the strangest feeling of having met this kid before?"_

He thought he could hear a smile in her voice. "Well... I went up there because my girlfriend was invited to a party by this kid I knew back in middle school... Remy Buxaplenty... Anyway, we get there and she almost immediately ditches me and goes to see him. I didn't think much of it at first, but then she just ignores me for the rest of the night, then disappears. I found her an hour later; drunk, and hanging all over Remy. And by hanging all over, I mean they were kissing... and not as friends."

"Ouch... sorry to hear that. Where's your girlfriend now?"

"Don't have a girlfriend. I should've seen it coming... she didn't remember that our anniversary was coming up, she was all too eager to go this party thrown by a guy who treated me and my friends like dirt..." Timmy's fingers brushed the velvet box in his pocket again. "...I guess I'm just an idiot..."

"I wouldn't say that... You didn't know she'd do something like this. If anyone's an idiot, it's her for cheating on a guy who cares for her."

"Thanks... Oh, and the operative term here is 'cared'."

"Not giving her a second chance?"

"We've been together for two years. In that time, she's made my two best friends stop being friends with me, tried to get her best friend to sleep with me, and she still can't remember my name. You sure I'm not the idiot in this relationship?"

"I see. Well-" Vicky stopped as she heard the car sputter.

"Don't worry, this old girl never fails to get me to wherever I need to go." Timmy rubbed the dashboard.

"Uh... where was I? Oh! I was gonna say, I think you'll make some girl very happy one day. You seem like a sweet guy... I doubt this means much coming from a total stranger..."

"More than you know..."

"Well... there's not much point in staying strangers, is there?" Vicky pulled the scarf down to expose her face and looked at Timmy fully. "Vicky Valentine, best lawyer in Cali, at your service!"

Timmy had been focused on the road when she spoke, but turned to face her once he deemed that it was safe to do so. "Timmy Tur-" Timmy's face turned as white as the snow as blue eyes met pink.

The red-headed girl briefly narrowed her eyes before they widened and a terrifying smirk replaced her previous expression. "Twerp?!"

At that very moment as two arch-enemies recognized each other, the old car that had once been labeled as so reliable died on the spot.

"Now _this_ is interesting! I thought I'd never see my favorite Twerp again after your parents let me go! But here we are! Boy, it's a small world after all... Almost brings a tear to my eye..." Vicky wiped at her left eye for emphasis.

Timmy had yet to come up with any sort of response. His brain was currently rebooting and trying to make sense of the fact that it thought _Vicky_ was attractive.

"At a loss? Are you just so happy to see me that you have nothing to say? No words left? Or were you stricken dumb by how beautiful I am? It's alright, you can say it!"

He'd figure out how she could read his mind later, for now, he needed a snappy comeback. "Y-you!" _"Smooth..."_

"Yep! Me, your favorite babysitter! How long has it been? Two years?"

"Two-two years in September..."

"Oh... more than two years! How're things? Y'know, besides getting dumped by the most popular girl in school? Trixie, I assume?"

"Fine... we-well enough... How- how did you know it was Trixie?"

"Who else would it be but the girl you've been pining after for most of your life? And what's wrong? You sound nervous." she grinned at him evilly.

"I-I'm fine." Timmy couldn't keep the terrified shudder out of his voice. When he was younger, he didn't have to worry about Vicky killing him, he was sure the worst she'd do was inflict non-fatal bodily harm on him. But now... he was sixteen, practically an adult. And Vicky was one of the best lawyers around(or so she claimed)! She could murder him and defend herself and likely get off with less than a slap on the wrist!

Timmy unconsciously began pressing himself into the driver's side door to put as much space between himself and Vicky as possible.

Vicky evidently must've taken notice of this as she leaned closer to Timmy. "Somethin' wrong? You seem... tense."

"Could you- uh... maybe stay on that side of the car? Please?" Timmy was fumbling behind himself for the door's release latch.

Something else that Vicky took notice of as she leaned even closer and slammed her hand down on the door's lock, right next to Timmy's head. "Oh, you don't wanna go out there..."

"I might..."

"But baby... it's cold outside!" Vicky grabbed Timmy by his coat and pulled him down so he was laying across the seats, then crawled on top of him. She reached into her breast pocket.

"_Oh God, this is it. I'm dead. Mom and Dad told me to never pick up hitchhikers and I didn't listen and now I've picked up the worst possible hitchhiker and I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead!" _"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, but please don't kill me!"

There was a flash of light and then silence. "Kill you?" Vicky looked at the picture that she had taken with her phone of Timmy cowering in fear. "Why would I want to kill you? I have nothing to gain by killing you." Vicky leaned down so her face was inches from Timmy's and her ponytail came down to lightly brush and tickle his cheek. "Too bad I told you that. I had the perfect opportunity to make you do whatever I want..."

Timmy reached for the door latch again and yanked at it, opening the door and letting the cold in. This surprised Vicky just long enough for Timmy to spring out from under her and into the waiting blizzard. _"Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" _despite her assurances to the contrary, Timmy was still very much convinced that she planned to end his life. He ran into the woods.

Vicky watched with barely contained glee. "Oh dear... Doesn't he know I love to chase my victims?" Vicky looked at the keys in the ignition and snatched them and put them in her pocket. "See how far he gets without these!" she giggled evilly and got out of the car, then shut the door and looked off toward where Timmy had run. The snow and cold no longer bothered her, she was a predator stalking her prey through the storm and she wasn't leaving this mountain empty-handed.

_Timmy's POV_

"Damnit! I should've stayed home today! I wouldn't have lost Trixie, I wouldn't have met Vicky... and I wouldn't be five minutes away from dying of either hypothermia or a shattered spine!" he could barely see anything in the now near-whiteout condition of the weather and wasn't particularly surprised when he walked right into a large, solid object. It was a structure of some sort. The snow was piled high around the sides, but it seemed to be... a cabin perhaps?

Timmy fumbled around at the structure's wall and fell into several piles of snow before finally coming across what appeared to be the door. He shoved it open and quickly shut it behind him. Looking around revealed that the cabin hadn't been lived in for quite some time. Likely not for several years; though the furniture, old and neglected, remained, along with several animal skin rugs and blankets. "Must've been a hunter's cabin..."

Timmy began searching the cabin for supplies at first; then, noticing the fireplace in the near complete darkness, he began searching for whatever he could to get a fire going. After several minutes of searching, Timmy located some old matches and a bit of leftover tinder. "Just need something to..." Timmy looked at an old chair in the corner of the house. "Burn..." Timmy smiled at the chair and then tossed it into the fireplace with a fair bit of force, causing it to break into several pieces. He took out most of them and left them nearby, then placed the tinder on the remaining pieces of chair and lit it up.

He watched as it nearly went out a few times, but finally caught and began to burn brightly. "Phew... now I don't have to worry about dying from hypothermia... which just leaves dying from a shattered spine..." Timmy looked at the cabin's only window next to the door. It faced the direction he had come from and with the fire burning, it was only a matter of time before _she_ found him.

Timmy sat down in front of the fire and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. First he'd warm up, then he'd think of a plan.

_Vicky's POV_

"Hmph. What's his problem anyway? I told him I _wasn't_ gonna kill him, so why'd he run off?" Vicky was easily following Timmy's footprints through the woods and snow. His footprints had a desperate, stumbling quality to them. "Might as well come out!" she yelled into the blizzard. "I'll find you soon enough at this rate!"

Vicky looked to see an orange-colored glow ahead of her. "Heh... told ya..."

_In the cabin..._

Timmy could hear the howling wind growing fiercer outside. He remembered once hearing tales about something called a 'Wendigo', some man-eating creature that lived on snowy mountains. If someone had told him this story when he was still a kid, he'd probably be terrified to go anywhere near the ski resort again, but now something far more terrifying was outside and he felt bad for the Wendigo, knowing that if Vicky encountered it, there would be no more tales of the creature.

He was currently enacting step one of his two part plan. He knew Vicky would find him, so he would hide under the large bed and wait for her, she'd come in and he would make a break for it while she looked for him in the cabin. The plan was foolproof, it had to be...or else.

_BANG_

"_As expected."_ it had to be Vicky. Or the Wendigo.

"I know you're in there..."

Nope. As usual, his bad luck dictated a horrifying death, rather than being eaten by some cannibalistic man-beast.

The door flew open and Vicky entered. "I see you built me a fire, how thoughtful."

"_Now I just need to-_" Timmy stopped his thoughts as Vicky closed the door and barred it with the door bar that Timmy hadn't noticed. She then shoved a dresser in front of it. _"Well, I'm dead."_

"Good thing we found this place, now I have you all to my-" Vicky moved lightning quick over to the bed and lifted it up to reveal Timmy. "Self."

Timmy scrambled out from under the bed and around Vicky, then tried moving the dresser out from in front of the door.

It didn't even budge. "Argh! What's this thing made of, mahogany?!"

Vicky casually placed the bed back down on the floor and sauntered in Timmy's direction.

Timmy took notice and darted along the wall over to in front of the fireplace.

"Come on now... we can't play tag all night..." Vicky was still all-too-casually walking toward him.

"You're right, you might as well give up and let me get back to my car!" Timmy laughed nervously as he darted behind a pile of blankets and animal skins.

"What? And leave me here? That's not very nice... Where's your sense of chivalry?"

"It only kicks in when the pretty girl doesn't want to rip my skin off!" Timmy darted past Vicky and pressed himself into the corner between the dresser by the door and the wall.

"I already told you-" an annoyed tone worked it's way into her voice. "I'm not going to kill you!"

She continued her approach. Someone once told her to never go near a cornered animal. That someone didn't realize what kind of person Vicky was. "Getting tired?"

Timmy ignored his slightly labored breathing. "Nope, just getting started." he moved to run out of his corner again, but didn't make it as Vicky grabbed him by his coat's hood when he tried to rush past her.

"Gotcha!" she yanked him back and into her waiting arms, then used the momentum from him crashing into her and slammed both herself and him onto the cabin floor. She had him pinned once again as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Vicky I- I'm... please I'm... um- Sorry! I'm sorry, whatever I did... just let me go? Please?" he was nearly begging her now.

"What has got you so terrified of me?"

Timmy looked at her fearfully, which caused the memories of what she used to do to him to come rushing back to her. Timmy swallowed nervously.

"Oh that? That's in the past! Get over it!" she watched as Timmy quickly glanced at the door again. "Hey, eyes front! We were getting along just fine in the car!"

She had a good point there, but... "That was before I realized I was sharing the car with the devil herself!" Timmy clapped his hands over his mouth, then pulled them away so he could speak. "I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!" he put his arms in front of his face to defend himself.

"You need to relax." Vicky pulled his arms apart to find his face scrunched up and his eyes squeezed shut. "Hey. Don't you think that if I was gonna kill you, I'd have done it by now?"

Again, she had a point... "Unless you like toying with your victims! Can't you just let me go? Hasn't my day gone badly enough?!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go-"

Timmy winced and pulled his arms free to cover his face again.

Vicky rolled her eyes and pulled his arms apart again. "Because there's a blizzard going on outside! I doubt you know how to walk your way through a blizzard, so you're staying here!"

"OkayI'mstayinghere." Timmy replied quickly.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way." Vicky released his arms and Timmy let them rest at his sides.

"So why- um... why are we still in this position?"

"Ah... a much more interesting topic..." Vicky replied seductively. "Why _are_ we in this position...? Can you guess?" she smiled down at him as her hair fell to cover her left eye.

"I- uh... no- not really. This is the best position for you to kill me in?"

"Close... but I'll give you a hint." Vicky leaned down to whisper in Timmy's ear. "Out of all the kids I had to babysit? You were... and still are, the cutest..."

Timmy squeaked in surprise at hearing this. "O-okay? Th-thank you?"

"Glad we're on the same page." Vicky trailed her hand down the front of Timmy's coat and stopped at one of his pockets. "Oh... got something in here? Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Huh? Happy to see you-" a look of realization dawned on Timmy's face. _"She's talking about my- my-"_

Vicky reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box. "What is thi-" she was interrupted as Timmy snatched the box out of her hand and pushed her off of him.

"It's nothing!" Timmy scrambled backward and bumped into one of the chairs he had moved in front of the fireplace.

"Hey!" Vicky sat up and crawled over to him. "Let me see! I know what kind of box that is!"

Timmy looked at the box in his hand. The little box had meant so much to him when he bought it... and it was supposed to mean so much to Trixie when he gave it to her, but... "It doesn't matter now." he once again thought of discarding it, this time by throwing it into the fire, but just like before, he stopped himself and it remained in his hand. He looked at Vicky and she looked at him. "You wanna see it so bad? Here." Timmy stuck out his hand that held the little box.

Vicky gingerly took the box out of Timmy's hand and looked at it, then held it in her left hand as she began to lift the lid. She stopped suddenly and glanced over at Timmy with narrowed eyes. "You sure?" she replied in a way that suggested she was being shown the world's greatest secret, not a piece of jewelery.

"It's either you or nobody. I can't bring myself to just throw it away. Just doesn't feel right..."

"Hm." Vicky began opening the box again, but closed it once more and looked at Timmy. "Aren't you a little young to be proposing to someone?"

"I'd been with her for two years and I'm a teenager. I thought what we had was- ...I thought she loved me. I loved her... when I bought it, I know I did..."

"Do you still love her?"

"I... I don't think so..." Timmy sighed and put his head in his hands. "I think I fell out of love with her a while ago... I just- I hoped we could work 'us' out, y'know? I didn't want to end up alone..."

"If you're looking for comfort-"

"I know, I came to the wrong person."

"Actually... I was gonna say 'all you have to do is ask'." Sure, Vicky was still evil, but she wasn't heartless. Comforting someone surely wasn't something she did often...

"You'll have to forgive me for not jumping at the opportunity."

Vicky shrugged and returned her attention to the velvet box in her hand. "Your loss." she opened the box fully to see a small silver-colored band with a square-cut gemstone set in it. A diamond most likely. "It's very pretty." Vicky said rather plainly.

"Nothing but the best for Princess Tang! ...Or the best I could afford, at least... I had planned on buying a new car for a while, but that-" Timmy sighed. "The old rust heap out there never let me down, so I put off getting a new car and bought that instead." Timmy gestured to the ring and then faced the fireplace so his back was to Vicky. "On a totally unrelated note, want an engagement ring?" Timmy looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly at Vicky.

"You could return it..."

"I bought it months ago... Thirty day return policy." Timmy turned back toward the fireplace with a sad sigh.

Vicky eyed the jewelery piece carefully. It appeared to be the real deal, but... "Aren't these usually set in gold? Why's the ring silver?" she crawled over to Timmy and sat next to him in front of the fire.

"It's not silver. I told you she wants the best. That's platinum."

"Oh..." he _had_ gone all out.

Timmy laid down in front of the fire, using one of the many animal skins as a pillow. "Guess we're stuck here until morning... Thanks for listening. You can take the bed." Timmy took off his wet boots with his feet and pushed them over near the fireplace.

"You shouldn't sleep in wet clothes, that's how you get sick y'know." Vicky placed the box on the nearby chair and took off her coat and hung it on the same chair.

"I deserve to get sick after how stupid I've been..." Timmy heard the sound of more clothing and boots being shuffled off, but paid it no mind.

"You're still on that? So you made a mistake. You loved the wrong girl; my sister's been telling you that for years. I'm just surprised it took you this long to realize it." Vicky walked past Timmy toward the pile of blankets and furs.

Timmy opened his eyes at her approach and noticed that she was currently barefoot. Glancing upward revealed she was also without pants. His eyes shot open at this and he spun around to face toward the door instead of her. "I-I didn't see a-anything!"

Vicky chuckled as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Nothing I didn't want you to see... at least, not yet." Besides the blanket, she currently only wore her underwear and her shirt, the only pieces of attire that weren't completely soaked from the snowbank she fell into. "I thought you and Trixie dated for two years? Surely you must have seen her naked at least a few times. I mean, two years is more than enough time for a couple of hormonal teenagers like yourselves to screw..." Vicky looked at Timmy's huddled form on the floor, he offered no response to her statement. "Isn't it?"

Still no response.

"Waitwaitwait. You've never...? Seriously?!"

"I take it back. Would you mind killing me? I think this day has officially reached its lowest point."

"You're lying!" Vicky got down on all fours and flipped Timmy over to face her. "Look me in the eye and tell me-"

"I've never had sex." Timmy stared up at Vicky angrily, though it quickly faded as he looked away sadly. "You can go ahead and make fun of me, torture me, kill me... whatever, now..."

"Already told you, I'm not gonna kill you... or even mildly hurt you." Vicky's voice took on a softer tone as she spoke.

"Then what do you want? I gave you the bed, I agreed to stay here, I'm probably going to give you a ride back to Dimmsdale in the morning... What else could you possibly want?"

"I babysat you for the better part of six years, I know you aren't this dense. Put two and two together here. We're all alone in a nice, warm, cozy cabin. No one's gonna come looking for either one of us. I told you that I think you're cute..." Vicky began unzipping Timmy's coat as his eyes widened in realization. "And I'm on top of you in little more than my underwear, what does that tell you?"

Timmy gulped audibly as his cheeks turned pink. "It tells me that you're crazy."

"Oh, most definitely. So who's gonna make the first move here? Me or you?"

Timmy appeared to be more preoccupied with pressing himself into the floor as hard as he could rather than what Vicky had said.

"Guess it's me then." Vicky began lowering herself closer and closer to Timmy's face, but stopped suddenly as her nose brushed against his. "How old are you again?"

"S-s-sixteen..."

"Ah, right. Just checking." before she could close the distance between them with a kiss, she felt Timmy tentatively snake his arms around her and pull her down onto him. In a shocking twist from how Vicky expected things to play out, Timmy initiated their first kiss.

The kiss wasn't as clumsy as she imagined it would be; which made sense, Timmy had been dating that haughty rich girl for two years. They had to have made out at least once. _"__Then again, I thought he and her had had sex up until a few minutes ago..."_

Timmy took Vicky's momentary hesitation as a sign that he must've screwed up and ended the kiss. "I-I shouldn't have done that..." Timmy crawled out from under her and sat a few feet away. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Vicky moved closer. "You were doing fine!" she grabbed at his coat and attempted to help him out of it.

"We shouldn't do this..." Timmy half-struggled against her. His brain telling him it was a bad idea, while his hormones insisted that he stop struggling.

"And why not?" Vicky stopped trying to get Timmy's coat off.

"Because we don't like each other... this is..."

"I never said I didn't like you."

"Then why did you torture me on a daily basis as a kid?!"

"Because if I didn't, I would've attempted what I am now back then! Trust me, it would've been _way _more awkward if I tried to jump your bones when you were ten!" Vicky yanked Timmy's coat off of him. "Still favoring pink, eh?"

Timmy looked down at his pink shirt, then back at Vicky. "So what? We're alone so you're just gonna have your way with me?!"

"Of course not! I have standards after all! You really think I'd try to... what? Rape you?"

Timmy didn't respond as he rubbed the back of his head and avoided Vicky's gaze.

"I may be evil at times, but I'm not _that_ bad! Besides, you can't rape the willing."

"Who says I'm willing?"

That was exactly what Vicky wanted him to say. She moved forward and pushed him to the floor, then crawled back on top of him and pressed her body against his. "Oh? So you're telling me you're not?"

Timmy shook his head back and forth.

"Hm..." Vicky slid her hand under his shirt and up his chest. His skin was damp from when he had fallen into the piles of snow around the house. He was still pretty scrawny for a sixteen year old, but there was definitely some muscle. Some.

Timmy released a shuddering breath.

"Sure sounds like you're having a good time..."

"N-no! Y-you're hands... th-they're c-c-cold! And I'm-!" Timmy grabbed for her arm and tried to push it away, but only succeeded in stopping it from moving, leaving it to lay on his chest.

"Ticklish?" she smirked at him. "Come on... I've got my hand on you, so it's only fair-" Vicky grabbed his free hand and placed it on her hip. "That you put your hands on me..."

"_When did I take my gloves off?" _Timmy pulled his hand away and tried to push Vicky's hand off him once again.

"I'm beginning to get impatient here!" Vicky slid her other hand under Timmy's shirt and pulled it up, over his head, and off him, then tossed it onto the chair next to the one she put her own clothes on. "Step one complete, got your shirt off."

Timmy looked up at her fearfully.

"What? Oh I get it, you feel exposed, right? Fine." Vicky pulled her own shirt over her head and tossed it away, leaving her wearing just her black lacy underwear. "Aren't you glad I decided to wear this today? I certainly am... not that I'll be wearing it for much longer... Anyway, now we're even... or we would be, but you're still wearing pants."

Timmy ignored Vicky's statement in favor of staring at her chest. Her breasts were of modest size. _"B-cup or... maybe... around the size of... apples? Oh who am I kidding?! I don't know anything about breast size! Never even saw Trixie without a shirt on..."_

"Hey, my eyes are up here." she giggled at him as he quickly and nervously returned his gaze to her face.

"I-I wasn't-"

"You were..." Vicky said knowingly as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Now, are you gonna keep being scared? Or...?"

Clearly Timmy had no hope of getting out of his current predicament and it wasn't necessarily the worst possible situation, seeing as how Vicky wasn't going to kill him. He ran his shaky hands across her damp skin, which was smooth and creamy-white, it seemed Vicky didn't spend as much time in the sun as she used to.

Vicky watched as Timmy nervously felt her up. She knew that goosebumps were breaking out across her skin. Not surprising; the closest thing Vicky had received to a sensual touch had been at the party tonight and all that was was a guy grabbing her ass. Vicky responded by drowning him to within an inch of his life in the punch bowl.

Timmy sat up suddenly and pushed Vicky onto her back, reversing their positions. He then brought his arms up and threaded his fingers through her hair, his forehead came to rest against hers and his eyes were closed.

"Hm... still not willing? Something you wanna confess?" Vicky looked up at him lustfully, her arms splayed on the floor above her head.

Timmy opened his eyes and looked at her. "You're evil."

"I know." Vicky smirked at him and looped her arms around him.

"You're a sadist."

"Yup." she slid her hands along his back and to his chest, then slid them lower.

"Y-you're a l-liar and a c-con-artist."

"Guilty as charged." Vicky found her target; his belt buckle, and undid it and the button and zipper on his pants, then removed the belt and tossed it away.

"And I-I missed you."

Vicky stopped as she slipped her fingers around the waist of Timmy's pants to pull them down. "Come again?"

Timmy removed his hands from her hair and wrapped them around Vicky in a hug, then buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't know why... but I missed you so damn much, even as I feared ever seeing you again... there's been something missing from my life since you stopped babysitting me. I could never place what it was... but it has to be you." Despite the fact that he had been fearing for his life because of her a few minutes ago, she had somewhat alleviated his fear of her by acting nicer than she ever had before.

Vicky felt a fluttering in the heart that everyone claimed was as black as night. _"Dammit. I can't believe he's getting to me! This was supposed to be a night of passionate sex! And now I feel all..." _"Are you about to tell me that you love me?" Vicky whined out.

"I-I don't know what I feel... All I _do_ know is that I've missed you. I know I can't really expect you to feel the same, but..."

She knew what he wanted her to say: That she missed him too. But did she? Sure, his parents were her best customers, but that would be her missing their money. He was asking if she missed _him_. Yet somehow, she wanted to tell him the truth, tell him what he wanted to hear and have it not be a lie. "You see? I told you're a sweet guy..."

Timmy pulled away and looked at her seriously. Her attempt at misdirection didn't seem to work.

Vicky sighed and looked at his pleading eyes. "But that's not what you wanted me to say... I know." All she had to do was say that she missed him too; that's all. But... she wanted it to be true. For some incomprehensible reason, she didn't want to lie to him. Which only brought her back to her previous question: Did she miss him? She certainly thought he was cute, she had for years, and no one else had made her heart flutter except him. Though to be fair, Vicky disliked nearly every man she came across; after she met the Twerp for the first time, no one else seemed to stack up. Hell, what she was doing now was completely new to her.

She'd never admit it, but Vicky Valentine had never actually had sex. She was running on almost pure instinct and a little bit of knowledge from books and movies. Still, she seemed to be hitting all of the right buttons with the Twerp...

"Vicky?"

Right, he still wanted an answer... Why did he have to complicate things? She should've known that he of all people wouldn't conform to what the other ninety-nine percent of the male population did. "I don't know." Vicky shrugged.

"You- you don't know?" Timmy stared into her eyes with disbelief. "How can you not know if you missed someone?"

"I just don't know. I get that you missed me... and that's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me, especially considering our history... But... I guess I missed you." Vicky immediately blushed at her own confession.

Timmy smiled at her and touched her nose with his. "Thank you."

"Good, glad we got that out of the way." Vicky looped her fingers around the waist of Timmy's pants and yanked them down, then let her feet do the rest of the work as she pulled them completely off and kicked them away. From what she could feel pressing into her belly(seeing as how Timmy was still a bit shorter than her), it was obvious that she was no longer in danger of taking advantage of him. She flipped them back over so she was on top and grinded herself against him, eliciting a shudder and almost-moan from Timmy. "Oh... teasing you is gonna be worth the torture I'm about to put myself through..."

Timmy gulped nervously again. "Teasing isn't very nice..."

"_I'm_ not very nice..." she grinned down at him as she grinded against him again.

Timmy reached behind her and began fiddling with the clasp on her bra. "If you're gonna be like that, then this needs to go..." Timmy grimaced. "If I can figure it out..."

Vicky chuckled and reached behind her. In an instant, there was a low snapping sound as she undid the clasp. "Wouldn't want you to strain yourself..." Vicky took the shoulders of the bra off, but kept it in front of her chest with her hand. "This is just agonizing for you, isn't it?"

Timmy rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to grab the front of the bra and yank it out of her grasp, then tossed it near the rest of her clothes.

"Ooh... be gentle..." Vicky grinned as she covered her chest with her left arm. "Suppose there's not much point in having this on anymore..." Vicky put her free hand in her hair and pulled out her hair tie. She shook her head back and forth a bit like she had seen in movies and her hair fell over her breasts to just barely cover them. "There! Now that I've freed up both of my arms, where were we?" Vicky leaned down closer to bury her hands in his hair this time.

Timmy was, however, more interested in her chest. He had never seen breasts before(not sans clothing anyway) and he couldn't quite place what was so interesting about them. They were creamy-white, much like the rest of the girl on top of him, and each was topped by a light pink nipple.

Her face came into view as she laid her arms on his chest and rested her head on them. "Whatcha thinkin' about...?"

Timmy pulled her up so her face was in front of his. "Like you need to ask?"

"Is that confidence I hear in your voice?"

Timmy slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew that he was being shy and he knew that Vicky was likely growing impatient, but he didn't want to screw up and look like an idiot. Something he really wished he could communicate to the lovely red-head on top of him.

"Still nervous huh? Worried you'll... do something wrong?"

Nevermind, she could evidently read minds.

"What if I told you... a secret?" her cheeks pinkened slightly.

"Wh-what?" Timmy felt oddly hot, despite the fact that the cabin itself still felt like a meat locker. It probably had something to do with the girl on top of him... and what they were about to do...

Vicky leaned down to whisper in his ear. "It's my first time..."

While he made sure that his face didn't show it, his brain nearly shut down from hearing this. Why would she want her first time to be with _him_, of all people? "You-You're lying..."

"Nope. Everything up until now has been from romantic movies and novels... with just a dash of instinct. If I'm gonna give away something like my first time, I'd rather it be with someone special. Don't you feel the same?"

Timmy was sure that Vicky hoped that she was reassuring him by telling him this... but if anything, it only made him even more nervous. If he screwed up, that would be one thing, but if he screwed up his first time as well as hers? Would things just be awkward between them forever after that? _"__Wait... did she just say... someone special? __As in... me?__"_

Vicky watched as Timmy had a mental war with his thoughts. She could still feel his arousal pressing against her, so his mind was still in the here and now...

Her heart was beating harder and faster than it ever had before and judging by the noise she could just barely hear over the crackling and popping of the fire, his was too. Growing impatient, Vicky closed the distance between them with a kiss and brushed her tongue against his lips, her way of requesting to deepen the kiss, though she had every intention of deepening it with or without his permission.

Timmy quickly caught on and Vicky slipped her tongue into his mouth. _"For someone who claims to have never done this... she's a Hell of a lot more experienced than me..." _Timmy flipped them back over again so that he was on top. He was currently aware of one thing for sure: What he had done with Trixie didn't even compare to what he was doing now. Kissing Vicky brought with it a fire that he had never before experienced, maybe it was just because she was better at this sort of thing than him, or maybe...

Maybe some part of him did care for Vicky more than he wanted to admit.

Vicky pulled away from the kiss and looked at him seriously. "Okay, now you're teasing me, and that's not acceptable."

"Huh?" he looked down between them and realized that wherever he was pressing the bulge in his boxers was very, very warm, hot even.

"So how 'bout we get to the good stuff?" Vicky slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off, mimicking her previous action as she did with his pants and removing them and tossing them away with her feet when they were low enough.

Timmy looked down between them again, then back up to Vicky and blushed.

"So this is generally the part where you do the same..."

Timmy released an odd gasping noise and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. He hesitated once more and looked up at her. "A-are- are we r-really about to do... this?"

"Sure seems like we are. If you can ever get over your nervousness."

"J-just gimme a sec! I'm not trying to rush you into this... so don't rush me!"

"...Alright..." fine, she'd let him take it slow, seeing as how he was so worried about everything going right... but the wait was killing her.

Timmy returned his attention to his previous task and pulled her underwear off slowly, then much more quickly and tossed them away with the rest of their clothes.

"_Looks like the anticipation is getting to him too..."_

Now here they were, naked as the day each were born; blue eyes staring into pink. "So... I- uh..."

"Am I gonna have to direct you the rest of the way?"

"N-no! I... I know what to do..." Timmy positioned himself so that his member was pushing against her entrance and stopped again.

Vicky released a shaky breath and looked at him slightly annoyed. "Didn't I t-tell you not to t-tease me?" she bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"It's just- you- there's no-"

"What? Hair? Ever heard of personal preference?" Vicky blushed as she tried to explain herself. She didn't plan on getting laid anytime soon... shaving had just become a habit that turned into upkeep. "Why even point out something like that?"

"Wha- I- Er... nevermind." wanting to avoid continuing the awkward conversation, Timmy did the only thing that came to mind and made sense in his current situation and thrust into Vicky, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Y-you cheeky little-!" it hurt, not nearly as much as some books said it did though. The pain quickly subsided and was masked by pleasure as Vicky did what she did best and took control, flipping them over once again so she was on top and lowering herself onto him fully before leaning down and recapturing his lips with hers.

Timmy broke the kiss to speak. "Do you think... we c-could move to the b-bed?"

"Something wrong with the floor?"

"It's cold and full of splinters?"

"Crybaby." Vicky got up and wrapped the blanket around herself in one fluid motion, then walked over to the bed and laid down.

Timmy was left on the floor, suddenly very cold, and still very naked. He got up and scurried over to the bed and leapt in, lifting the blanket up to get under it and pulling Vicky close.

"Feeling more confident or-" Vicky squeaked in surprise as Timmy lifted her up and slid under her to thrust into her again.

"You could say that..." Timmy smirked and kissed Vicky. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're embarrassed?"

Vicky blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Y-you're an idiot..."

"We've already covered that. But you love me for it, right?"

"Love you?! Who-"

Timmy thrust into her again.

"Ah... wh-who said anything-"

He began kissing at her neck and collarbone as he lightly squeezed her hip.

Vicky let out a shaky moan. "Ngh... A-anything about l-love?"

"As if it n-needed to be said." instinct was overriding nervousness and the stutter he seemed to develop from their situation was almost gone.

Vicky narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright Hotshot." she flipped them over so that he was on top of her. "Since you're so confident now, you take the lead."

Timmy grinned down at her; his thoughts were hazy as he looked at the beauty beneath him. In the dim light of the fire, he could see her eyes, and in them, he could see that she wanted him. She'd probably never admit it, but the lust in her pink eyes was obvious. He lowered himself down to her level and entered her, much more gently this time, remembering what she had said earlier, whether she meant it or not. His slower and more careful movement caused her to release another shaky moan.

"No- no way this is your f-first time... You and Trixie must have..." she wrapped her arms around him again and dug her fingernails into his back, then remembered she had trimmed them recently. All she was capable of doing was pressing her fingertips into his skin, which seemed to be enough, judging by the goosebumps she could feel. "Y-you must have."

"Can we _not_ talk about Trixie while we're doing... this? And I didn't lie to you. Trixie would get mad at me for so much as putting my arm around her shoulders at times..."

"Hmph. Well you know what? She's missing out. Her loss." Vicky shrugged.

Timmy chuckled slightly, then returned his attention to the task at hand and bucked his hips forward into her.

"Twerp..." she moaned out her nickname for him almost breathlessly.

And he stopped to frown at her.

She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Wh-why'd you st-stop?"

"There's no Twerp here."

"Huh?" she still wasn't giving him her full attention. Vicky's mind was becoming a bit hazy as well now.

"You always call me Twerp... How about you use my real name?" Timmy grinned at her and pulled almost completely out. Almost.

"Are you seriously doing this now?"

Timmy reached down and stroked her inner thigh with his right hand, making her quietly moan. "You tortured me for six years... I'm just getting a little revenge... though I'd say you rather enjoy it."

Vicky threw her left arm over her face to cover up the blush she knew was forming. "I hate you..."

"No you don't." he moved his right hand ever so slowly up her inner thigh and stopped before reaching her most sensitive spot.

"Timmy..." she growled it out, but because of how flustered she was, it sounded more cute than threatening.

"There, was that so hard?"

"You're a little- Ah!" Vicky was interrupted by Timmy rather confidently thrusting into her again.

And again.

And again.

Soon enough, Vicky regained the presence of mind to match his pace as both became lost in the intense heat of the moment. Eventually, Timmy thrust into her one final time and nearly felt his mind go blank from reaching his limit, then rolled off Vicky to lay next to her. Judging by her labored breathing, she felt about the same. He took a moment to catch his breath and then wrapped his arms around her again and slid close to her, laying his head on her shoulder as he did.

Both were panting heavily as Vicky turned her head slightly to look down at the teenager resting his head on her shoulder. "You're a cuddler, eh?"

"I-if um..." Timmy pulled away. "If you don't want me t-to..."

"_Guess nervous Timmy is back..."_ "I wasn't saying that... c'mere..." Vicky pulled him back over and snaked her arms around him. "Maybe you're not the only one who likes to cuddle?"

Timmy smiled up at her and pecked her on the lips, eliciting an odd little noise of surprise from Vicky. "So... when we head back to Dimmsdale... You wanna do something? I could buy you dinner... maybe see a movie?"

"We could bang again." Vicky said plainly.

"Th-there's that..."

"You still gonna be here when I get up?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I will; I'm not gonna leave you out here... I wouldn't have ever done it..."

"I know, I'm special to you." Vicky laughed off what she said, meaning for it to be a joke, but Timmy wasn't laughing.

"You are." he said seriously. "I mean it. When we get back... do you think... you'd be willing to give 'us' a shot?"

What he was asking pulled at her heartstrings. She had come to the cabin for only one thing, but now... Now he was seriously asking her if she liked him, would be willing to be in a real relationship with him. "Sure." she shrugged as she answered.

"R-really?!" Timmy looked at her in disbelief.

"Why not? You don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna be alone, and we're both great in bed. I'd say we're perfect for each other!"

"There's... a bit more to relationships than that."

Vicky hugged Timmy closer and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, Twerp."

The nickname was back, but Timmy smiled in spite of it. "Goodnight Vicky."

_The next morning..._

Timmy awoke to find Vicky's face in front of his, her arms were still wrapped around him and her left leg was draped over both of his. Timmy looked over towards the fireplace to see that it had gone out during the night, then lifted the blanket to get another look at Vicky. _"We're in a pretty good position to-"_

"I know what you're thinking." Vicky cracked an eye open to look at Timmy. "Much as I'd like to... we should probably get dressed and head back. Tootie will be worried about me, and I imagine your parents will be worried about you..."

Timmy and Vicky looked at each other for several seconds before both burst out laughing.

"Oh..." Vicky wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "That still gets me every time..." she got up out of the bed and began putting her clothes back on. Timmy followed suit shortly after.

Once both were fully dressed, Timmy moved to grab the small velvet box, but Vicky snatched it away. He gave her a questioning look.

"If I remember correctly, you asked me last night if I wanted an engagement ring, didn't you?"

"Well... I was only half-serious at the time... Do you want it?"

Vicky flipped the box open and looked at the ring. "It _is_ pretty nice... You sure you wanna give it to me?"

"I doubt I'll give it to anyone else."

Vicky took note of the meaning behind Timmy's words. "I'll take it then." Vicky took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. "Huh, fits perfectly. I must have hands that are around the same size as Trixie's." Vicky pocketed the box and looked at the diamond in the sunlight filtering in through the window. "Y'know... I've never been much of a fan of jewelery or things like this... But I think I can make an exception, since it's from you." she winked at Timmy.

It took him a moment to process what exactly he had set in motion, but he wasn't ten anymore. He was definitely smart enough to figure out what she was insinuating. "W-well, we should p-probably go dig out my car..." the stutter was back, carried in by his nervousness.

"Indeed we should." Vicky moved to the cabin door and shoved the dresser out of the way, lifted up the door-bar and pulled the door open.

Outside, the snow wasn't quite as high as they expected it to be. "C'mon, if we hurry, we might make it back before Tootie wakes up and starts _really_ worrying!" Vicky trudged through the snow toward where they had left the rust heap that Timmy called his car and Timmy quickly followed after her.

Vicky effortlessly found the car and got in the passenger seat as Timmy got in the driver's seat. "Where... did you see where I left my keys?"

"Oh!" Vicky reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Timmy's car keys. "Here ya go."

"Alright-" Timmy stuck the keys in the ignition. "Should we say a prayer?"

"We'd have better luck wishing for your car to work."

"Good point." Timmy turned the key in the ignition and the car sputtered to life and shook violently before petering out and just sputtering.

"Seriously. Get a new car." Vicky deadpanned and the station wagon died again.

Timmy slumped over the steering wheel and banged his head on it. "Wanna try yours?"

"Locked my keys in..." Vicky scratched her nose and blushed.

"I might have a clothes hanger in here..." Timmy reached into the backseat and fumbled around for several seconds before coming back with a metal hanger. "Worth a shot?"

"Better than freezing to death on a mountain." Vicky got out of the car along with Timmy. "Look, you can just barely see one of the mirrors." Vicky pointed to a small red protrusion in a large snowbank.

"This is gonna be fun..." Timmy rolled his eyes.

_One snow-clearing later..._

"So... how do we do this?" Timmy looked at the clothes hanger in confusion.

"You think I know?" Vicky knocked on her car window, apparently testing it's strength. "Just... straighten it out... not the curved hook part, the rest of it. Then..."

Timmy did as he was told and stuck the hanger in the crevice between the window and car door.

"...Now what?"

"No idea. Try... jimmying it around?"

Again, Timmy did as instructed and there was an audible clicking sound. "I really hope that wasn't the hanger breaking..."

"You and me both." Vicky tried the handle. The door stuck; likely from ice, but opened. "You did it!" Vicky hugged Timmy.

"I did-? Ah!" Vicky had pushed him into her car and into the passenger seat, then got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"See? That's how it should sound; like a kitten purring. Your car sounds like someone dying of lung cancer." Vicky slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward out of the snowbank it was caught in.

"Y'know we have to come back for it, right?" Timmy watched as they passed his car. It almost felt like he was leaving an old friend behind. Almost.

"I'll call the tow company when we get back to my place. They can sort that thing out."

"Thing?"

"I'm not calling it a car. It's not a car. It's... mobile scrap metal... Mobile Timmy-scented scrap metal."

Timmy sighed. "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway... that thing needs to be retired." he slumped down in the passenger seat and watched the scenery go by. "What do you wanna tell Tootie?" his gaze remained focused on the outside of the car.

"Huh? You mean about us?"

"Yeah, that's what I was referring to. I know she's over me, but..."

"I'll tell her the truth."

Timmy blushed at hearing this. "Could we maybe leave out-"

"The sex? Yeah, we'll just say we met at the party and got stranded there by the blizzard. No need to give her all the juicy little details..."

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that Vicky really was nicer than back when she babysat.

_Some time later..._

Vicky parked her car in front of a large building and got out. "This is it."

Timmy got out and looked at the building.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't look all that impressive on the outside, but just wait until you see the loft!" Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand and led him into the building and into an elevator.

"So what floor do you- Oof!" Timmy was pushed against the back elevator wall by Vicky as she crashed her lips into his.

"Heh. I've always wanted to do that..."

Timmy, being dazed from hitting the wall, took a few seconds to respond. "Is that something I can look forward to from now on?" he smirked at her.

"If you're good..." she shot him a smirk of her own and kissed him again.

Then the elevator doors opened.

"Vicky?! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! What happened? Why didn't you call? ...And who is-" Tootie stopped and brought her hands up to cover her now gaping mouth.

Timmy pulled away from the kiss and peeked around Vicky. "Uh... Hey Tootie. What's- what's up?" Timmy laughed nervously.

"Is- is that an engagement ring?!" Tootie pointed dramatically at the ring on Vicky's finger.

"Uh... well- you see..." Vicky now responded as nervously as Timmy had.

"What have you two been up to?!"

"Guess..." Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand in her own and laced her fingers with his. "We've got some explaining to do..."


End file.
